


Descent

by timehopper



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, he's thrown to the worms, devoured from the inside-out, all to save that little girl. She needs him to save her. He needs her to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Kariya's mentality while in the worm pit, which is very obviously unpleasant to begin with, so there is a lot of squicky material in here. So, just in case you didn't see the warnings: this fic contains a lot of very heavily implied sexual violation, some of which is directed at Sakura (a minor). While there is nothing extremely explicit, it's still there. Please, please don't read this if that upsets you.

The door slams shut behind him as he falls.  
 

The landing is softer than it should be, cushioned by writing masses that quickly envelop him. The bugs crawl over his skin, nibbling at it as they scuttle along, searching for a way through. Worms curl around his wrists, his ankles, his neck; they tickle, they itch, they search, trying to find a way to join their brothers already inside.  
 

Kariya feels the worms beneath his skin start to stir. His flesh dances against his will, insects crawling through it, through him, burrowing deeper and deeper until Kariya no longer knows if he even _has_ blood anymore, if it's just bugs and worms and filthy, evil magic.  
 

He tries to keep silent, keep his teeth clenched shut, knowing they'll find a way in anyway. Sure enough, the smallest of them slips between his teeth and crawls over his tongue. He tries to squish it against the roof of his mouth and it works. The taste of whatever the bug is made of makes his stomach turn -- or is that just the insects in him? -- but he ignores it. It doesn't matter, anyway, because there are more now, too many to crush between his teeth or beneath his tongue, and they start to crawl down his throat. He doesn't gag anymore, not after the first month. He wishes he could, wishes he could vomit them all out, but no matter how much he wants it, no matter how much he's tried, it doesn't work -- it never works --  
 

He hears a small sob somewhere to his right. _Sakura_ , he thinks, and he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. He lets the worms slither through his nostrils, lets them bury themselves deeper into his body when he remembers why he's here. He's here for her, for Sakura, for Aoi and Rin and for their future -- a future he desperately wants to be a part of.  
 

He thinks of that future, a future where he's won the Holy Grail and run away with Aoi, taking her girls with them -- his girls, his family -- the future where the four of them are happy and free and need nothing more from the world than each other. Sakura smiles at him, Rin tugs on his clothes, begging him to take them to the park, and Aoi holds his hand and tells them they should go, have a good time, he deserves it for working so hard --  
 

Sakura whimpers again and he turns his head to find her. It's hard to see her beneath the wriggling piles of worms, but he catches a glimpse of movement, a jerk of an arm, a worm slithering around it like a deformed snake. Kariya feels a bug enter him and cries out, but he reaches for that arm, ignoring the pain.  
  
He reaches her and takes her hand, and Sakura looks at him with empty eyes. Kariya imagines he must look the same, but he tries to smile for her. "It's all right," he says, voice hoarse, almost inaudible. Bugs crawl out of his mouth as he opens it. For each one that does, two more take its place, and he hates that Sakura has to see him like this, but he tries to be strong. He has to be.  
 

"Un ... Uncle ... Uncle K-Ka... Uncle..."  
 

"Shh." The bugs are prodding at the corners of her eyes, ignoring her tears. The sight nearly breaks Kariya, but he thinks of the future again and smiles. "It's going to be all right ... it's almost -- al-almost o-o-over..."  
  


His voice cracks a little bit every time he feels an insect enter him, penetrating violating him. They slip through his skin where they shouldn't, piercing everything, crawling between the crevices of skin and bone and flesh and blood. Everything, everything. But it's nothing for Kariya, not compared to Sakura. For him, the pain is unbearable; for her, unthinkable.  
 

Kariya squeezes Sakura's hand as more and more bugs crawl inside him. She squeezes back, sobbing, broken, and anger flares up in Kariya. Anger at Zouken for doing this to her, anger at Tokiomi for giving her away, and anger at himself for not being able to do more now, when she's so confused, in so much pain.  
  


He shifts even closer and pulls her toward himself, gently as he can, trying not to hurt her. She cries out anyway. Kariya tries to look away when she is pulled free of the worms, tries to shut his eyes to the sight of them crawling up her legs and slipping inside her body, but it's too late: he's seen it now, seen it so many times, and every time he wants to be sick. He chokes then, on worms and his own bile, and coughs and spits up bugs covered in blood, in vomit, in saliva. They flail wildly until they right themselves, then search once more for a body to inhabit. Kariya cries out hopelessly as they wriggle over Sakura and slip inside her, just like the rest of them.  
  


He swallows a sob and vomits again, this time, forcing his eyes shut so he can't see where the bugs go. He can feel Sakura's naked body against his own now, and he wraps his arms around her, holding her close, trying to protect as much of her as he can from the infernal creatures. She trembles in his grasp and he can feel her tears soaking his chest where the bugs aren't. He's shaking, too, he knows it; but he strokes her hair anyway and tries to comfort her how he can.  
  


"It's going to be okay... it's going to be okay... it's going to be okay, Sakura, it is, I promise, I promise, it's going to be okay..."  


Kariya can feel her press against his chest and he holds her even tighter. He feels something warm and wet against his bare skin. Sakura is crying. Her body twitches within Kariya's grasp; he can't tell if it's from her sobs or from the insects tearing through her insides. He isn't sure what upsets him more.  
  


Eventually, her body stills. Kariya worries for only a second before he realizes she's just gone numb, like he forces himself to night after night. He's almost past the point of pain himself, and while that relieves him, it terrifies him that he can get used to this. That _Sakura_ can get used to it. Before he even realizes, tears well up in his eyes and spill over. He clutches Sakura close and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from shaking, from breaking, but he endures. He endures because he has to. He endures so that Sakura won't have to. He endures to see the smile on Rin's face when her sister comes home. To hear Aoi's beautiful, beautiful laugh when she gets her daughter back. He endures so they can become a family.  
  


He does it for them.  
  


He does it for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
